This invention relates to an outboard motor and more particularly to an improved cowling construction for outboard motors.
As is well known, it is the normal practice to enclose the engine of an outboard motor within an outer protective cowling. The protective cowling serves several purposes, the prime of which are the protection of the engine and its associated components from the elements and to improve the appearance of the motor. Since the engine is substantially concealed and contained with the protective cowling, it is necessary to provide some arrangement wherein the inlet air may be delivered to the engine induction system through the cowling. The air inlet should be of such a nature that it does not substantially restrict the intake air flow, but, at the same time, it should prevent the entry of water from either rain or splashes from entering the engine induction system. In order to achieve these inconsistent functions, it has been proposed to provide a rear air inlet in the protective cowling and a tortuous air path from that inlet to the engine induction system. The tortuous air inlet path is designed so as to facilitate separation of water from the inlet air so the engine induction system and other engine components will be protected from water which may be drawn into the air inlet opening. However, the constructions of the type previously proposed for this purpose have provided such tortuous paths and restricted inlet openings that the efficiency of the engine induction system is deteriorated.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved cowling construction for an outboard motor.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved air inlet system for the cowling of an outboard motor.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide an outboard motor air inlet that will not significantly restrict air flow but which will at the same time prevent the ingress of water into the area around the engine.
As has been noted, certain prior art outboard motor cowlings provide rearwardly directed air inlets. Although such an arrangement may assist in preventing the ingress of water during forward travel of the boat, when the motor is tilted up and not in use it is possible for water to enter into the inlet opening and come into contact with the engine. For example, if the motor is tilted up when not in use and rain occurs, the rain can flow directly into the air inlet. Although a labyrinth or tortuous air path may be provided, the water can accumulate in the air inlet cavity provided in the outer cowling and enter into the engine area either when the engine is tilted up or when it is returned to its normal operating condition.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide a protective cowling for an outboard motor that will prevent the entry of water into the engine area under substantially all conditions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a protective cowling arrangement for an outboard motor in which water is permitted to drain from the air inlet area regardless of the orientation of the motor.
The rearward facing air inlet of prior art protective cowlings has been defined in part by a recess in the rear portion of the main outer cowling member. This recess is covered by a cover plate and defines an air inlet cavity with the recess and an inlet to this cavity. When connecting the outer cowling members and cover plate together, it is important that the final construction provide a unitary appearing assembly and, nevertheless, one in which the air inlet function is efficiently and effectively provided.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide an improved cowling assembly for an outboard motor.